<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 16, 2001 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647760">July 16, 2001</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''Gentleman Ghost. Be a good preacher and step to the side.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 16, 2001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Superman TAS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute he walked from a shop in Metropolis. He opened a bag and looked into it. ''My daughter always liked plush animals,'' he muttered. His eyes were wide as soon as Gentleman Ghost ran down the street with a bag of cash. He viewed the latter pausing for a moment. Lifting his top hat.</p>
<p>''Gentleman Ghost. Be a good preacher and step to the side.''</p>
<p>''You're not going to rob another bank.''</p>
<p>After a flick of the wrist, Gentleman Ghost caused a cane to materialize and used it to release fire from a skull's jaws.</p>
<p>Amos stepped to one side after his eyes remained wide.</p>
<p>''Many thanks,'' Gentleman Ghost said before his hat was lifted another time and he fled.</p>
<p>Hours later, Amos glowered the minute Supergirl refused his gift and mentioned a sudden interest in dogs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>